Lobo
Lobo is an anti-hero from DC Comics. He appeared in the 113th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ghost Rider VS Lobo, where he fought against Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Jason Marnocha. History When Lobo was born, his evil was so frighteningly apparent, the nurse who delivered him went insane and became the planet's first mental patient in ten millennia after the infant Lobo chewed off four of her fingers. Lobo knew he was one of a kind, but he wanted even more. Inspired by the idea of genocide, Lobo created a swarm of lethal scorpion-like creatures, he set them on his people wiping out his entire species but himself. He claimed it was a science project and gave himself an 'A'. Since then he has traveled the galaxies collecting bounties. Despite his ruthless nature, Lobo has a strict code of honor when it comes to these agreements. Along the way, he has met and battled a number of superheroes. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: N/A (Unpronounceable) * Height: 193 cm | 6’4” * Weight: 138 kg | 305 lbs * Occupation: Bounty hunter * AKA the Main Man * Favourite word: Bastich * Archbishop of the First Celestial Church of the Triple Fish-God * Likes dolphins... a lot Arsenal & Abilities * Superhuman physique * Regenerative healing * Bio-Fission ** Spilt blood becomes a new Lobo * Chained hook * Multiple firearms * Space Hog ** Customized SpazFrag666 ** Built in machine guns ** Responds to Lobo’s whistle Feats * Banned from both Heaven and Hell * Beat Supergirl in arm wrestling * Pulled down Solaris against all logic * Devoured a whole city at once * Wiped out the dinosaurs * Survived battling the Mask * Allegedly assassinated Santa Claus * Defeated Superman, Guy Gardner, Flash DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * What the frag? * Feeble's Gizz, my bounty! * I'm gonna skull-frag ya! * You're one ugly freak. * Is that a fact now? * Bottoms up! * Not yet, scuzball! * Eat this, ya bastich! * Holy fragaroli, I definitely ain't picking up that bounty now. * No, no, no, NO, NO, NOOO! Gallery LoboSprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Screen Shot 2019-08-29 at 9.27.54 AM.png|Ghost Lobo sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! AF700F59-C058-4054-8577-84269288D8FE.jpeg|Lobo’s Spacehog D0E303A3-1C53-43EC-A51C-35CD52125E34.jpeg|Lobo’s chained hook 66B3378A-AC7E-452F-86A8-0E18F8FD8A0F.png|Lobo’s firearms 73B8EFCF-7C75-4433-A0F1-730554F6C0A6.png|Sons of Lobo 563BE1A0-BC13-4A81-85C6-F79E15FC29E3.jpeg|Healing Factor lobo pulls solaris.png|Lobo throws the sun entity Solaris Trivia *Lobo is the 19th DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam and Green Lantern, and with the next two being Static and Black Canary. **He is the 15th DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman and Shazam, and with the next one being Static. **He is the seventh DC character to lose, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow and Bane. * He is the second character voiced by Jason Marnocha after Deathstroke. References * Lobo on Wikipedia * Lobo on the DC Database Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Vehicle Users Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Gun Wielders Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Geniuses Category:Parody characters